This invention relates to textile spinning and twisting rings. For simplicity in description, only the term spinning ring will be used, but it is understood that this term also encompasses twisting rings.
One type of traveler for spinning textile fibers using a porous metal spinning ring is generally shaped in the form of an open, C-shaped loop, configured to fit over the flange presented by the ring, with the loop opening facing outwardly, away from the bobbin. The traveler is "pieced-up," that is, the yarn is engaged with the traveler in preparation for spinning, by hooking the yarn under the opening in the loop and drawing the yarn up and in until it engages the upper and inner surface of the traveler loop. In this position, the yarn is disposed between the traveler and the ring.
Another type of traveler used for textile spinning also has a generally open, C-shaped ring-engaging body, but in addition has a separate yarn-engaging loop extending above the traveler body which insures that the yarn does not contact the ring.
Some difficulty may be encountered, however, in piecing-up this traveler. In piecing-up any traveler it is convenient to lay the yarn on the ring holder and draw the yarn toward the traveler until it passes through the opening in the yarn-engaging part of the traveler. The yarn is then lifted up to engage the traveler as the yarn continues to be drawn toward the center of the ring. If this piecing-up method is used travelers having a projecting loop however, it often results in piecing-up the yarn between the traveler body and the ring, rather than under the projecting loop.